Its a Mad World
by morganann0705
Summary: A song-fic one-shot based on the song Mad World by Michael Andrews. Rated K beacause of minor cussing. Kick definately. Kick forever :) Please read. Follow me.


**Mad World**

**Ok, so I was watching a fanmade The Outsiders trailer in Communication Arts class and fell in love with this song. So I made a sad one-shot. It's a kickin it one-shot. They are 23 in this story.**

**Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN Kickin It otherwise Jack and Kim would probably be married and have kids by now honestly. I also do not own Mad World by Michael Andrews. Hope you enjoy this.**

**Kims P.O.V**

There gone. I survived but they are gone. I sob while running into the place we first met many years before. The theatre. Besides karate, music and acting was my passion. His sisters too. I barge into the empty theatre and run up on the stage and sit on the piano bench and sob. I, Kimberly Anne Crawford-Anderson am such a stupid person. I start pouring out lyrics with a sad melody on the piano.

_All around me are familiar faces worn out places, worn out faces._

I think back to when I met Jack Anderson. I was auditioning for a play called The Outsiders. I was auditioning for Cherry. He was there cheering on his sister Cassidy who is now my best friend who was auditioning for Maurice. Me and Cassidy auditioned with others who were auditioning. Our group got the part and Jack instantky became attracted to me. I did too. Cassidy was happy for us when we started dating.

_Bright and early for the daily races going nowhere, going nowhere._

I think back to our daily races around the studio since he came to visit me and Cassidy everyday during breaks. Cassidy would be the go person and I would start cracking up around the first turn since we were so horrible. A tear slips down my face remembering my times with him. God, I love him.

_The tears are filling up there glasses no expression, no expression._

I remember when he proposed to me a couple of months into the U.S tour. We were only 19 then almost 20. Just 2 soon-to-be mature adults not knowing anything at all. Everyone was tearing up backstage. I asked Cassidy to be my maid of honor and she gladly accepted. Jack asked my big step-brother Jerry who was a couple of months older than us to be best man.

_Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow no tomorrow, no tomorrow._

I remembered 1 month before he proposed me and Jerrys parents died in a car crash. I was sobbing my eyes out along with Jerry who was trying really hard but gave in. Cassidy and Jack came over to comfort me and Jerry. I wanted to stay in bed for weeks and weeks but Jack didn't let that happen. He told me to keep my head up and not look back to the past plus I had a play to do.

_And I find it kind of funny and I find it kind of sad the dreams in which im dying are the best ive ever had._

Now that hes gone I think that its funny that my dreams are about me killing myself. But I think its kind of sad too because I should move on with my life and face the facts that they are never coming back to me. Never. IO never want to be in a taxi again. Never. Made that mistake once and im never going back. Jack is probably reading my thoughts and laughing right now. God, ill miss him so god damn much. (sorry for the language)

_I find it hard to tell you. I find it hard to take. When people run in circles it's a very very mad world, mad world._

I found it hard to tell him I was pregnant at 19. It was hard to take though too. But Jack helped me through the ins and outs of my pregnancy.

_Children waiting for the day they feel good. Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday!_

Yesterday was my now would've been 3 year old daughter Brooke Sadie Anderson. But I lost her too. She only had 3 years with me and Jack in the world. Only 3! I wish she and Jack could be standing here with me comforting me over someone elses death! Not Jack and Brookes!

_And I feel the way that every child should. Sit and Listen, Sit and Listen._

When the doctor told me to sit and listen things didn't turn out so well, It was never well. It will now never ever be well. My heart is broken and I want to die here and now. I don't care if im missing a audition right now. Family has and always be my favorite thing in the world and I will never love again. I sware myself that.

_Went to school and I was very nervous no one knew me, no one knew me._

Or so I thought. I knew Cassidy and Jack. I met there friends along with my brother who didn't really count. Cassidy and Jerry are all I have left now. Only 2 people in my life that are now bumped to the top most important besides my daughter and husband.

_Hello teacher tell me whats my lesson? Look right through me, look right through me._

Didn't she my hand raised of course not because im the new girl. No one notices me. They just look right through me. Besides, Jack, Jerry, Cassidy, and there friends.

_And I find it kind of funny I find it kind of sad. The dreams in which im dying are the best ive ever had. I find it hard to tell you I find it hard to take when people run in circles it's a very very mad world, mad world._

Of course I find it funny and sad that I wanna die. I mean if I want to be with my family then I have no choice but too. Jack would probably be scolding me and lecturing me about how I shouldn't kill myself. I cant help it thopugh. I find it hard to tell you up in the sky that I think im gonna die. I keep having nightmares of getting in a car accident it seems so real though. I find it hard to take thpugh to. God, this is a mad mad world.

_Enlarging your world. Mad World._

I finish the song and start sobbing my guts out. I cant take it anymore. "I cant take this anymore!" I scream.

"It feels so real" I say to myself.

Cassidy appears in front of the stage. "Killing yourself wont make your problems any easier. You may have requested a grave by Brooke and Jacks grave but you cant just give your life up. People need you Kim. You're my best friend. Sure, my big brother died from a taxi accident. But he died to save your life. To save Brookes. To save the world. Every time someone dies someone saves a life. Be grateful your still alive cause you only live once" Cassidy says. "I wont" I say. Cassidy smiles. "Don't leave Jerry all alone" Cassidy says. Jerry. My big brother. I didn't think on how that would affect him. We walk to my car. "Be careful Kim" Cassidy says hugging me. I hug back. It feels like our last hug. I start driving I stop at a red light. It turns bgreen I start but then I see a drunk driver coming my way. Shit. CRASH! Everytghing turned black. The next and last time I wake up I see Jerry and Cassidy sitting next to my bed. Cassidy smiles. "What do you not get about be careful?" Cassidy jokes. "Hi baby sister" Jerry says. "They said you may not make it cause it crtashed into your side pretty hard" Jerry says. My smile drops. "I love you Kim. If you do die then I don't know whwta I will do I mean I do have Grace and Brandon to make me happy but you always came first in my life. I promised dad before he died on me that I would protect you. Look at mke now. Not protecting you at all. Im such a bad big step-brother. You will always be on my mind until I can get your death away from me but still remember you. I mean you are my sister. I will always love you Kimmy" Jerry says. I give him his last hug he will ever give me. We hold on for what seems like forever. "Hey girl" Cassidy says. "Before you die if you do I just wanted to say you were like the sister I never had. Always there for me when I needed some girl talk and you were the one and only girl friend I could talk to. You have no idea how much you mean to me. You will and always will be my best friend. 23 is a pretty young age to die at but it wasn't your fauklt and don't worry we pressed charges on the drunk driver." Cassidy says. IO smile. "I love you guys so god damn much but you know my time is almost up. I will never ever ever forget you guys and I will always and I mean always will be watching over you. Always. I swear on my own death that I will always be by your side. I will always be yopur guardian angel. Besides, it's a mad mad worl. I love you guys" I say as I take my final breath and my eyes shut and the monitor beeps and everything goes black.

I reunite with Jack and Brooke. Wow. It is a mad mad world.

THE END.

**Done. Took like 2 hours to do surprisingly. Anyways, hope you like it. Follow, Favorite my story or me . Last story I did only got like 1 favorite! Anyways, comment and favorite. Maybe ill do a chapter or one-shot story or something if you want. Love you all!**

**Love,**

**Danceisforever1.**

**P.S Maybe ill give a shout-out in my next story to a couple of people.**


End file.
